


Come Again

by miraculous_hornybug



Series: Lukadrien [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_hornybug/pseuds/miraculous_hornybug
Summary: Luka's plans for a quick getaway in the art room gets interrupted by Marc and Nathaniel, who have the same thing on their mind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Lukadrien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Come Again

The art teacher closed his laptop and stood up. “Well, boys, if you don’t need me for anything else, I’ll leave you to lock up.” He smiled and opened the door. “Have a good afternoon!” He left and closed the door behind him.

Luka and Adrien had been discussing sketches for the new Kitty Section costume design. Marinette had left them both with a stack of ideas, and the rest of the band had gathered in the art room for a vigorous, enthusiastic discussion. They were good drawings, and everyone agreed that Kitty Section’s next spot on TVI was going to be a massive hit.

Luka stretched. “You got anything to do right now?”

“No… in fact, fencing was cancelled, but I’m not going to tell Father or Nathalie that. I’ve probably got an hour or so before I need to be home.”

“An hour, huh?” Luka turned to face him and smiled. “Want to pick up where we left off at the houseboat?”

“Uhh…” Adrien glanced around. “I’m not sure we have time to go to your place…”

“No, I mean here.”

“ _ Here?  _ At the school?”

“Sure. We’ll just lock the door and turn off the lights. I’ve done it before, don’t worry. And besides, you  _ definitely _ look like you could use the release.”

“Well… if we don’t get caught, then… I guess it’s OK.” Adrien didn’t want to let on how much the danger of getting caught excited him in a terrifying sort of way. He could feel himself stiffening.

Luka went over to the door and put his hand on the knob when suddenly there was a soft, tentative knock. He looked back at Adrien.

Adrien shrugged.

Luka opened the door. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

A timid voice came from the other side. “Oh, we were just coming by to grab some stuff. What’s going on?” Nathaniel and Marc entered the room and looked around. “Hey, Adrien.”

Adrien gave a polite smile and wave.

“We were about to, um,  _ grab some stuff _ too.” Luka looked at the pair meaningfully. “Do you guys want company?”

Marc and Nathaniel looked at each other. Nathaniel was slightly blushing. Marc smiled and nodded. “Sure, that would be great!”

The other three boys looked at Adrien. “You don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to, I know you had different plans.”

Adrien swallowed. Luka by himself in his bedroom was one thing… but two other boys with him, at the school? If they got caught, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. But then again… he could trust Marc and Nathaniel. And if Luka gave them his stamp of approval, then so much the better.

_ And _ this sure beat sitting alone in his room all afternoon.

“I’m in.” He took off his white overshirt and tossed it on a table.

“Awesome!” Nathaniel took off his coat while Luka locked the door and turned off the lights. The room dimmed to the point where the boys could still see each other, but nobody on the outside could see in.

The boys casually disrobed, chatting about how difficult their days were in the process. Adrien felt free, freer than he had been as Adrien in a long time. Being naked in front of other people, people he could  _ trust _ … it was strangely liberating. He listened to the pleasant conversation and sat down on the floor. He absentmindedly reached down and started stroking himself. This was a vulnerability that he wasn’t used to, but something about it felt so  _ right  _ that he couldn’t deny it.

“Marc and I were in here working on our comic book the other day, and I was getting pretty frustrated.” Nathaniel blushed. “Marc, um,  _ was helping relieve some tension _ when Luka walked in on us accidentally. He chuckled. “I was embarrassed at first but Luka made us feel comfortable. It was nice having an older boy find us. If it were someone else, we probably would have been laughed out of the school.”

Adrien smiled at Nathaniel. He couldn’t help but glance at Nathaniel’s naked body. Lithe, pale, with a small trail of reddish-brown hair from his navel down to…  _ oh! _ Adrien blushed and looked away.

“Is something the matter, Adrien? It’s OK, I don’t mind you looking at me. We’re all friends here.”

“Y… you’re circumcised. Sorry, I’ve never seen that before.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “It’s OK.” A pause. “Do you want to touch it?” Nathaniel was blushing again.

Adrien shot a quick look at Marc, who reassured him. “I don’t mind if he doesn’t.” 

Nathaniel scooted over on the floor and leaned back on his elbows.

Adrien reached over and gently grasped Nathaniel. He felt hot in his hand. He moved up and down, and even though there was less skin than Adrien was used to, Nathaniel still seemed to enjoy it.

Nathaniel hummed. “Still works the same as yours. That feels good.” He closed his eyes and raised his hips.

“Hey, that one’s  _ mine _ .” Marc pouted.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude, I was just curious.” Adrien quickly let go of Nathaniel and moved away from him.

“Relax, Adrien, I was only kidding. Here, let me make it up to you. Close your eyes.”

Adrien did as he was told, tilting his head back.

He gasped as he felt a mouth take him in, all the way in. He opened his eyes and saw a shock of black hair bobbing over his crotch. The massaging of a tongue over his balls as the tip bumped the back of Marc’s throat made him moan.  _ This _ was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Marc raised his head off of Adrien after a few minutes and slowly ran his tongue around the tip of Adrien’s cock. “You like that?”

Adrien could only nod. He didn’t trust his voice right now.

“He’s got skills.” Luka smiled. “It’s a shame Nathaniel doesn’t share him more. Oh my  _ gosh _ , that was hot.” He moaned and turned on his side, quickening his pace of the strokes on his member. He stiffened and gasped, and Adrien watched thick ropes of come shoot out onto the floor.

“Your turn.” Nathaniel pushed Marc down and buried his head between his legs.

Adrien closed his eyes and listened to the noises of Nathaniel pleasuring Marc. Luka was right -- that  _ was _ hot. He could feel himself getting thicker as the tension built inside his body.

He heard Marc groan and looked up to see his hands buried in Nathaniel’s hair as he squirmed. Nathaniel quickly brought his head up to Marc’s and kissed him deeply. “You taste great.”

“So do you.” Marc took Nathaniel in his mouth, and within seconds Adrien was able to see Nathaniel pulsing. Based on the noises he was making, Marc was sucking every last drop out of him.

It was too much for Adrien, who quickly thrust his hips forward and spent himself onto the floor in front of him.

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Marc smiled. “I might have to try that myself next time.”

Nathaniel smacked Marc on the rear end. “Slut.”

Marc looked hurt, before quickly breaking into a wide smile. “Maybe.”

The boys laughed as they got dressed. Luka and Adrien cleaned up the floor with paper towels and made sure no other evidence of their afternoon romp was left behind.

Adrien left the room on a high, feeling not only relaxed but also closer to his friends than he had ever felt before.

_ Next time. _ He’d be ready.


End file.
